Shinigami Ketemu Big Bang
by XXHidan'sLoverXX
Summary: Di saat demam Kpop melanda tidak terkecuali Shinigami yang diam-diam suka sama bigbang. Suatu hari pun mereka dia ajak menemui idolanya. Apa jadinya? Cekidot! TYPO / HUMOR / GARING RENYAH NAN CRISPY / Gue sangat menghindari sesuatu yang mainstream
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Shinigami ketemu Big Bang

Rating : T

Cast : Shinigami , Big bang

Summary : Di saat demam Kpop melanda tidak terkecuali Shinigami( Will, Grell, Ronald, Alan, Eric) yang diam-diam suka sama bigbang. Suatu hari pun mereka dia ajak menemui idolanya. Apa jadinya? Cekidot! TYPO / HUMOR / GARING RENYAH NAN CRISPY / Gue sangat menghindari sesuatu yang mainstream

Di Kantor Shinigami

Shinigami terkenal dengan orang yang pake bajunya item mulu (Kan ga lucu kalo ngebunuh orang pake baju pink polkadot), kalo kerja kaga pernah senyum (Pantesan mukanya tua #PLAK), terus pake kacamata mulu. Tetapi di balik ke dinginannya(?) mereka juga up date dan selalu kena demam(?). Saat lagi demam ayu ting-ting mereka jadi fansnya ayu, pas lagi demam naruto mereka juga jadi fansnya naruto, sampe pas demam berdarah mereka juga ikut kena demam(?).

Tetapi di balik semua demam itu ada satu idola yang sangat mereka sukai. Siapakah mereka? Mari kita lihat ke adaan para Shinigami dulu…

Di ruang Will

Di kursi hitam nan besar duduklah Will sambil menatap laptop dengan seriusnya. Semuanya pasti berpikir dia sedang menyelesaikan tugas ternyata dia lagi main pinball(?) sambil dengerin lagu 'Monster' – Big bang. Ternyata seorang William T. Spears juga memiliki idola selain Ronald (KYAAA). Dia salah satu VIP di dunia per-shinigamian(?)

Di meja kerja Ronald

Semuanya sedang istirahat, tapi Ronald duduk di kursi kantornya sambil ngeliat Laptop. Sesekali dia celingak-celinguk mastiin ga ada orang (hayo nonton bokep ya? #PLAK). Dia kembali serius ke laptopnya. Berkali-kali dia memejamkan mata (ngatuk kali). Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan headset yang di telianganya ke cabut. Dengan suara yang kenceng. Mengalahkan suaranya Tobi kalo lagi teriak dia anak baik (TOBI: Tobi anak baik kenapa gue di bawa2) terdengar lagu 'Fantastic Baby'-Big bang.

Ronald yang hanya menyukai pesta ternyata bisa menyukai big bang juga. Sungguh! Kajaiban Shinigami yang ke 2.

Di taman belakang Kantor Shinigami

Alan seperti biasa duduk termenung di kursi taman ambil memangku laptopnya. Terdengar sesekali isakan keluar dari bibir manis alan. Ditemani bunga Erica (versi cewenya Eric) dia ngetik di laptopnya.

'_sialan! Kenapa gue ga ada tugas di konser big bang coba! Kan gue pengen liat yanggoon(?)'_ batin Alan. Bukan dia ngefans sama Yanggoon tapi kalo dia ketemu Yanggoon kan bisa ngedaftar buat jadi traine YG(NGAREP!)

DIa yang juga seorang VIP selalu menyendiri di taman terus hanya untuk nge fan boyke (Kalo fan boying kan udah mainstream) jadi ternyata dia ke taman tuh bukan buat meratapi penyakitnya tapi buat fan boyke

Di London (Di phantomhive mansion)

"Ngapain lu disini?!" Tanya anak cowo kecil nan imut yg sok garang ke Eric yang lagi duduk di kursi phantomhive mansion sambil megang Tripadnya (Ipad kan udah mainstream)

"Di kantor Shinigami ga ada Wi-Fi" Jawab Eric sanati sambil mainin TriPadnya lagi. "Will ga mau masang Wi-Fi katanya boros" Sejak kapan Will ketularan virus pelit pangkal kayanya Kakuzu? (Hanya Kakuzu dan Will yang tau)

"Emang itu apaan sih?" Tanya Ciel anak kecil yang tadi itu lho. "Nih" Eric nunjukin video big bang pas lagi galaxy concert. Pas di videonya ada GD lagi nyanyi crayon Ciel teriak.

"KYAAA! GD UNYU BANGET NGALAHIN SEBASTIAN SAMA CLAUD!" Eric sama Sebastian yang ada di situ tiba-tiba sweetdrop. "JADI LU VIP?" Tanya Eric "IYA!" Teriak Ciel "GUE JUGA!" Teriak Eric juga "KYAAAA!" mereka berdua akhirnya teriak-teriakan gara-gara liat big bang di MeToub (Youtube udah mainstream)

Di satu tempat lagi… di kantin(?) Shinigami

"KYAA!" Suara fan halfing(?)nya new half Shingami mengema di seluruh dunia Shinigami. Dan dia Cuma teriak kenceng banget gara-gara nonton Bigbang Di MeTube.

"Ada apa?!" Teriak salah satu Shinigami "SEUNGRI UNYU BANGET!" Teriak Grell. Semua pun sweetdrop. Ke sweetdropan semua orang terhenti ketika ada seoorang author new half yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"KYAA!" Kali ini Grell teriak gara-gara terkesima dengan ke gantengan author new half itu #PLAK "Ini ada pesan dari orang yang bener-bener kalian mau temui" Seketika author itu menghilang lagi (kek Jelangkung)

Grell pun mungut secupuk (kalo sepucuk kan udah mainstream) audio player. _'gue harus tau ini apa! Barang kali dari sebastian'_ batin grell maklum dia kan ga bisa baca tulisan karena matanya kuadrat (kalo minus kan mainstream). Di pun lari dengan cantiknya ke ruangan William

Di ruangan William..

"KYAA!" Teriak Will tidak tertahankan dara-gara ngeliat Taeyang lagi shirtless. Grell yang baru masuk ruangan pingsan (serangan jantung) gara-gara kaget ngeliat Will yang dingin banget itu (sakit kali?) teriak fan boyke.

Beberapa jam kemudian..

"Gue dimana?" Tanya grell kaya orang amnesia "Lu di ruangan gue" Kata Will di temani ke 3 Shinigami utama lain (alan, Eric, and Ronald) "Gue siapa? Kenapa gue disini? Sebastian pacar gue kan?" ke 4 shinigami lain sweetdrop berjamaah

PLAK! Will mukul grell pake audio player tadi.

"Senpai itu apaan?" Tanya Ronald ngeliat audio player di tangan Will. "Ini tuh namanya remot" Kata will dengan sombongnya (udah sombong salah lagi!) "Sini!" kata Alan ngerebut audio playernya tanpa will ketahui (Ketauan tukang copet!) Alan mencet tombol putih yang ada polkadot merahnya.

'_Minnna-san dateng ke bandara terus naik pesawat boeng (boing udah mainstream) abc5darat. Cepetan lho! Jam 10 malem udah take off soalnya. Kalo kalian ga mau ikut itu artinya kalian melewati ketemu sama idola kalian'_ audio player itu mati terus nyala lagi _'pesan ini akan hancur dengan sendirinya dalam 5 hari kedepan (lama amat)'_

"Itu berarti 2 jam lagi dong?" Kata Eric "Ya udah cepetan! Gue mau ninggalin pesen dulu!" kata Will (udah kek ibu2 ninggalin pesen ke pembokatnya). Eric sama Alan lari ke kamarnya (kan kamarnya barengan). Ronald ngesot ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai 4 (padahal lantai di kantor Shinigami Cuma ada 3 lho). Grell terbang ke kamarnya yang paling keliatan (warnanya paling merah gitu lho). Will masih dengan pesanya.

Sampai di kamar masing-masing…

"Alan kaos dalem ku mana?" sambil ngobrak-ngabrik lemarinya. "Ga tau! Celana dalem ku juga mana lagi?!" Alan ngobrak-ngobrik kopernya Eric (kadang2 Eric nyolong underwearnya)

Kalo Ronald. _'laptop udah, fourpad udah (kalo tripad kan punyanya Eric), apa lagi ya?.. oh iya tamagochi ku (?)'_ Ronald masih berkutat dengan segala gadgetnya.

"Yess.. Aku mau pergi" Kata grell sambil nyatok rambutnya dulu. Di depan pintu kamarnya udah ada 3 kopernya yang gede banget warnanya merah garis-garis merah (kaga keliatan dong garisnya).

Sedangkan Will masih berkutat di pesennya yang udah ngebentuk 1 buku (cepet amat! Dan tebel amat!).

SETELAH 1 JAM PERSIAPAN MEREKA PUN CAPCUS KE BANDARA

Di bandara..

"PRIT! KALIAN GA BOLEH BAWA GERGAJI, PEMOTONG KERTAS(death scythenya will), PISO (death scythenya Alan), APA LAGI PEMOTONG RUMPUT!" Teriak seorang satpam yang setelah di liat baik-baik mirip sama Sebastian.

"Sebas-chan!" teriak Grell sambil nemplok di satpam itu "gue bukan Sebastian! Gue Subustian(?) kembarannya Sebastian (sejak kapan Sebastian punya kembaran?)

"Gimana nih?! Kita kan ga bisa pergi tanpa ini" Kata Alan bingung "Em.." Will mikir dulu. Setelah 5 menit berlalu "em.." Will masih mikir. Grell masih ngegodaain Subustian(?). "senpai lama!" Kata Ronald. Dia langsung ngambil semua death scythe terus dia masukin kedalam tasnya. Terus biar pas di z-ray (x-ray udah mainstream) kaga ketauan dia nutupin pake underwearnya grell (kan underwearnya Grell berumbai-rumbai jadi ketutupan deh tuh death scythe)

Selesia ngeberesin itu mereka pun langsung masuk ke pesawat. Alan duduk di samping Eric. Grell, Will, sama Ronald duduk sebelahan. Baru mau take off. Ronald udah muntah duluan. Kalo Grell belom take off udah tidur (capek abis ngegodain Subustian). Alan sama Eric malah main shogi di pesawat (gimana caranya?)

Setelah 4 jam berlalu.. Will ga bisa tidur gara-gara Grell tidur di pundak kirinya terus Ronald tidur di pundak kanannya._ 'kalo Ronald doang yang tidur kaga pa-pa tapi kalo grell… dia tidur sambil nge-pout coba!'_ batin will. Alan sama Eric udah ganti mainan, mereka jadi main gaple(?).

Beberapa menit kemuadian..

"sodara-sodari sekalian kita telah samapi di bandara korea silahkan turun" Kata seorang pramugarhalf(kalo pramugari kan cewe kalo pramugarhalf itu orangnya new half)

**Tunggu kelanjutanya di chap berikutnya..**

**Gue bikin ini karena pengen bikin shinigami yang ber 5 pas jalan-jalan. Terus gue pengen bikin lagi kaya FF yang exo ketemu Akatsuki (promosi sekalian) tapi yang kali ini pasti lebih seru (semoga!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : Shinigami ketemu Big Bang

Rating : T

Cast : Shinigami , Big bang

Summary : Di saat demam Kpop melanda tidak terkecuali Shinigami yang diam-diam suka sama bigbang. Suatu hari pun mereka dia ajak menemui idolanya. Apa jadinya? Di tambah lagi Shinigami yang akhirnya harus menimang anak(?) Cekidot! TYPO / HUMOR / GARING RENYAH NAN CRISPY / Gue sangat menghindari sesuatu yang mainstream

Note : Semua member Big bang rambutnya masih sama kaya yang ada di Fantastic Baby karena itu paling gampang unutk di jelaskan.

Di chap yg lalu..

5 ekor shinigami mendapat surat untuk datang ke Korea Selatan untuk bertemua seseorang yang mistrius… (pendek banget!)

Di chap yg sekarang..

Ke 5 Shinigami sudah sampai di Bandara.

"YEY! KITA UDAH SAMPE!" Teriak Ronald dengan bahagianya. "Oi! Bantuin dong!" Teriak Will (kenapa coba pada teriak-teriak!) yang lagi menggendong seonggok sesuatu yang berwarna merah *di lempar Grell*. Ga ada yang naggepin _'sialan!'_ batin Will. Alan sama Eric masih tetap bermain. Kali ini mereka main enggrang(?)

Mereka pun jalan menyusuri bandara yang SUEPIIIIII banget. Tiba-tiba aja BRUK! Enggrangnya Alan sama Eric ketabrak orang.

"Aduh!" desah (kan jatoh itu sakit makanya mereka mendesah) mereka bertiga. "mian" Kata orang yang pake masker, kaca mata ijo (kacamata item udah mainstream), sama pake jilbab(?) "Eh? Kalian Shinigami ya?" Tanya Orang itu.

"Hah? Iya" Jawab Alan sambil ganti dari main enggrang jadi main gobak sodor sama Eric(?). "Wah kalo gitu ayo ikut gue! Gue yang disuruh jemput kalian" Kata Orang misterius itu. Beberapa menit kemudian Eric, Alan, dan orang itu berada di parkiran. "Ayo kita berangkat!" Mereka pun naik becak (keren! Becak masuk parkiran) Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 1 jam… "eh?! Alan! Will, Grell, sama Ronald mana?" Tanya Eric (untung kaga teriak)

"Oh iya! Haduh mereka ketinggalan nih!" Alan jadi panic. "Hah? Maksud kamu ada 3 orang lagi?" Tanya orang misterius itu. "Iya mereka masih ada di bandara!" Teriak Alan (Ni Shinigami seneng banget teriak) "Udah biarin aja. Udah gitu lu pada telat kasih taunya kita udah sampe nih" Kata Orang itu sambil berentiin becaknya di depan rumah. Tapi rumah itu ada di pegunungan yang banyak saljunya.

"Wow" Alan sama eric terkesima liat rumah yang cukup gede itu. GUK GUK GUK suara bel rumah itu

"Sebentar!" ujar seorang berambut putih dan bermata.. ga ada matanya (sipit banget sih!) "Eh?!" Alan sama Eric kaget ngeliat yang buka pintu itu Daesung "Eh kalian Alan sama Eric ya? KYAA! Gue ngeship kalian lho!" Kata Daesung sambil nari-nari ga jelas (sejak kapan dia jelas?!)

"Ayo masuk pasti kalian kedinginan" Kata Orang misterius tadi. "iya" Alan sama Eric pun masuk ke rumah itu. Tiba-tiba aja "SENPAI!" Teriak Ronald "lu kok udah sampe sini?" Tanya Eric pas ngeliat Ronald, Will, sama grell udah sampe rumah itu. "Iya tadi kita di jemput sama GD-senpai. Pake mobil BMX (itu mah nama motor). "Hah GD?! Mana?!" eric bersemangat sekali.

"Hai! Lu pasti Eric" Kata GD dari dapur sambil ngebawa nampan isi kue kunyit (kue jahe udah mainstream) sama 10 gelas susu anjing (susunya gaho dong) "KYAA! GD!" Teriak Eric "Eric?" Will terbengong-bengong ngeliat Eric yang biasanya pendiem banget jadi fan boyke gitu.

"Appa!" Teriak seorang anak yang dari tadi lagi nonton Tv bareng Ronald. "Itu siapa?" Tanya Alan "ini anak gue sama GD. Namanya Erica" Kata Orang misterius itu. "Tunggu.. kalo itu anak lu sama GD terus biasanya GD itu pairingnya sama TOP jadi.. lu itu TOP! KYAA TOP!" Teriak Alan (haduh kenapa jadi teriak-teriakan dan fan boyke-an) "Iya. Gue TOP" Kata orang misterius itu TOP.

"hyung udah pulang.. KYAAAA ADA WILLIAM!" Kata seorang cowo yang lagi turun tangga hanya dengan celana boxernya sambil lari-lari sambil menari ala ballerina. Cowo itu di ketahui bernama Taeyang. "KYAA! TAEYANG!" William ikut teriak dan nari juga sama Taeyang.

"Itu Grell kenapa?" Tanya GD (hebat! Dia bisa tau grell!) "Dia jet arm (kalo Jet leg udah mainstream)" Kata will "Ya udah mari makan" kata GD sambil makan kue kunyitnya. TOP lagi duduk di samping Grell sambil nonton TV (nonton Kuroshitsuji)

KRIET! Suara pintu di buka. "Hyung!" panggil seorang namja dari depan pintu. Dia lah seungri makne ngeselin nan bokep. Dia masuk ke ruang tamu dengan tampang mabok. Matanya pun tertuju pada seonggok manusia berwarna merah yang lagi tiduran di samping TOP.

"GD HYUNG! TOP HYUNG NGEBAWA CEWE KE DORM!" Teriak Seungri ke GD _'cewenya cantik lagi'_ batin seungri. Tapi semuanya ngacangin seungri _'sialan!'_ batinnya lagi. "Hai engkau bangun lah(lu kata bangunin mayat!) Kulit mu yang putih, rambutmu yang merah , dan bibir mu yang manis memabukan jiwaku. Keindahan yang tiada tara" Kata Seungri sambil berlutut di samping Grell (kenapa Seungri jadi kaya Druitt).

PLUK! Seungri di lempar sandal sama TOP. "Seungri diem napa! gue lagi nonton nih" Kata TOP dengan seriusnya. Mendengar kata Seungri Grell langsung bangun. "Akhirnya kamu bangun" Kata Seungri sambil megang tangan Grell. "Hah? Seungri itu kah engkau? Sudah lama aku menanti engkau" Kata grell (kenapa jadi kaya romeo & Juliet gini?)

"Oh cantik sekali dirimu" Kata Seungri "Ah seungri. Aku mencintai mu tapi aku juga mencintai Sebastian dan Subustian( masih aja dibawa-bawa). Ah… aku galau" Kata Grell. "Lupakan lah dulu Sebastian dan siapa pun itu karena engkau disini tinggalah bersama daku" Seungri ngegendong Grell ala bride terus di gotong ke kamarnya (heh!ngapain lu berdua!)

"Grell senpai mau di bawa ke mana sama seungri-senpai?" Tanya Ronald dengan polosnya "Dia mau di empp-" Omongan Taeyang terpotong akibat Will yang langsung ngebekep tangan Will. "Grell mau ngobrol doang kok" Kata William dengan senyumannya "mereka mau main PIIIP" Kata Alan sama Eric barengan "Eric.." Alan blushing "Alan.." Eric senyum "KYAAA!" Keromantisan mereka terhancurkan oleh teriakan dari Daesung.

"Daesung! Lu ganggu banget sih orang lagi mesra-mesraan!" Kata GD. "Eric ikut gue bentar deh" Kata GD sambil nyeret rambut Eric dengan tidak elitnya. "TOP. Lu ga makan?" Tanya Teyang "Kaga ah. Gue puasa (sejak kapan TOP jadi muslim?)

Ditempat GD sama Eric

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Eric "Lu sayang Alan ga?" Tanya GD "ya iya lah! Gue aja rela mencari 1000 nyawa hanya untuk menyelamatkan dia" jawab Eric panjang lebar "Kalo Alan buat gue gimana?" Tanya GD dngan polosnya "apa lu bilang! Kalo lu berani ngambil Alan dari gue lu ga bakal idup lama!" Eric siap dengan death scythenya yang masih ada underwearnya grell. "Wehh.. sabar dong! Gue kan hanya bertanya. Terus lu mau punya anak ga?" pertannyaan GD berikutnya langsung membuat Eric merasa galau "Mau sih.. Tapi kan ga mungkin dia hamil dan punya anak. Terus gue tuh mau nya punya anak yang bukan anak adopsi. Tapi gue ga mau ninggalin Alan. HUWEE!" Eric yang tadi marah malah nangis di pundak GD. _'nih orang emosinya galau banget sih!'_ batin GD.

"Nih" GD ngasin sebuah minum. "Apaan nih?" Tanya Eric (ya botol lah! Masa panci!) "nih sebelom lu ehm.. lu kasih dulu nih si Alan minum. Nanti lu bisa punya anak deh. Tenang aja di jamin berhasil kok" Kata GD sambil member tatapan berkat-itu-gue-punya-anak-sama-TOP "gomawo senpai" Kata Eric (tadinya mau ngomong pake bahasa jawa(?) tapi malah jadi bahasa jepang+korea)

Dia pun balik ke ruang tamu. Dan di sana sudah kosong melompong. Tidak ada orang. Semuanya udah hijrah ke tempat tidur masing-masing.

Di kamar Seungri..

"Grell.. betapa cantiknya dirimu ini" Kata Seungri sambil dengan ganasnya meraup bibir Grell "ehmm.. Seungri" Tangan grell menjambak (sadis banget!) rambut seungri. "eh! Seungri bentar. Aku mau keluar dulu" Kata Grell sambil pake jas nya doang terus ke ruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu..

'wah makasih banyak GD sekarang gue bisa menimang cucu. Eh salah! Anak maksudnya' batin Eric sambil ninggalin botol minum itu di meja. "kencing dulu ah" Eric pun berjalan ke kamar mandi (Kencing aja pamit).

Sebetulnya di sana sudah pukul 2 WSS (waktu Shinigami bagian salah). "Wah untung ada minuman jadi gue ga usah jauh-jauh ke dapur" kata grell sambil minum dari botol nya Eric. "Ah lega. Sekarang mari kita lanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda" Grell pun masuk lagi ke kamar. Ternyata dia keluar dair kamar Cuma buat minum (ada gitu ya berenti 'gituan' Cuma karena haus?)

Eric pun kembali dari kamar mandi. "oh iya lupa sikat gigi dulu" Dia pun masuk lagi ke kamar mandi. Tepat pada saat itu Ronald ngeliat botol minum Eric. "Wah botolnya lucu" Ronald pun langsung minum itu dan segera pergi ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2 (bareng sama Will)

"Ah akhirnya siap" Kata Eric (lu mau 'gituan' persiapanya panjang banget dah!) Eric pun membawa botolnya terus masuk ke kamarnya tempat dia sama Alan.

Kamarnya Eric sama Alan..

"Alan kamu belum tidur?" Tanya Eric dengan mesranya (Author melting dengan tulisannya sendiri) "Belom kok. Masih belom HUAAHH(alan nguap gede banget) ngantuk" Alan mulai menggaruk-garuk (haduh!) matanya. "Alan minum ini gih sebelom tidur. Ini bisa ngangetin badan kamu" Kata Eric alibi sambil ngasiin botol itu ke Alan "hah?" Dengan biasa aja Alan minum tuh isi botol. "Nah sekarang tidur gih" Kata Eric sambil ngelus rambutnya Alan.

Sekitar pukul 4 WSS

Di kamar Ronald sama William..

William sudah tertidur dengan nikmatanya sambil mimpiin.. (wahh pasti ttg Ronald deh) . Ronald pun juga udah tidur. Tapi tiba-tiba.. "HAH!" Ronald bangun ga tau karena apa. Dia ngerasa celananya tiba-tiba aja basah. Will yang kaget gara-gara pas Ronald bangun tuh Kasurnya langsung geter gimana gitu…

"Ronald kamu kenapa? Mimpi buruk?" Tanya Will sambil ngelus rambut Ronald (kesempatan tuh) "hah? Senpai? Liat deh" Kata Ronald nyingkirin selimut dari celananya. "Aku kayanya ngompol deh senpai" Kata Ronald dengan innocentnya. "heh?!" Will kaget. Ini baru pertama kalinya Ronald mimpi basah. Tapi masa sampe kaya gitu. Will bingung.

"Udah kamu tidur lagi aja. Biarin aja" Kata Will "Em Senpai.. rasanya aneh.. kaya sesuatu gitu (syahrini dong)" Kata Ronald sambil narik tanganya William ke 'itu' nya. _'tahan will! Tahan!'_ batin William yang mulai ke susahan buat nahan pengen nge rape Ronald. Tetapi apa boleh buat Will tidak dapat menahan rasa kencing pengen ngerape Ronald "Ronald.." Will langsung menjilat dan mencium bibir Ronald dengan agresif. Ya lalu berkelanjutan lah pokoknya.

Di kamarnya Alan dan Eric..

Alan membuka matanya perlahan. Dia ngerasa ada yang basah. Perlahan dia ngintip di balik selimutnya. _'waduh! Kok gue tiba-tiba basah gini! Aduh kalo Eric sampe bangun bisa di rape gue'_ batin Alan. Alan pun duduk. Belom aja dia mau berdiri tangan Eric udah megang dia. "Jangan pergi sini aja" Eric langsung narik dia ke bawah selimut dan ya… (males nulisnya)

**Itu aja di chap 2**

**Gue rada malas menlanjutkannya. Tadi mau lebih banyak ttg Shinigami sama big bang malah yg banyak Shinigaminya doang**


End file.
